Garfield
Garfield is an anthropomorphic ginger cat. He enjoys eating (especially lasagna), and sleeping (which makes him lazy). He is teased about being overweight and constantly lectured on the fact he's selfish and one-sided. For example in one strip his owner, Jon Arbuckle stubs his toe and Garfield comforts him, however he says "It's not like it happened to me." He is best friends with Arbuckle's household dog, Odie, but torments him occasionally, along with Jon Arbuckle, his owner. He hates Mondays, and is often struck by bad luck in Monday comic strips. He enjoys performing at the wooden fence next to Jon's house in the middle of the night, although he is usually criticized. Like Odie, he also comes in M.U.G.E.N and he has a claw (and kick) attacks. He has Odie as an assistant. His cartoon character was created by Fer619. An edited version was later made by Aperson98. There was also a Geno version of him called 'Geno Garfield' made by Timote95 (see below). Geno Garfield Geno Garfield is just what his name suggests: a Geno version of Garfield. Geno is a character from Super Mario RPG who has also been incarnated into MUGEN by tachi. As many would guess, Geno Garfield is a spriteswap of his origin stated in his name, by Timote95. He would later add voice clips direct from those used in Garfield by Fer619, for they were nonexistant in his first release. Fer619's Version Fer619 was the first real version of Garfield. He is balanced, even though he is still consdered a beta. He's weak when controlled by the AI, but can be used to great effect when played as. This Garfield's sprites was taken from "Garfield: The Search for Pooky". Aperson98's version Aperson98 tweaked Fer619's Garfield almost 2 years after his latest update, with new sprites and a few new moves. However, since Garfield still doesn't have any AI, he is more sluggish and easy to outwit, mostly due to his new "Nap" move; also, he had some of his older moves and intros/outros removed/edited. These sprites were taken from "Garfield: Caught In The Act". 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Hip Drop - D, DB, B, a HotDog Throw - D, DF, F, x/y (stand) (air) Drumstick Toss - D, DF, F, a Summons Odie - D, DB, B, x/y Summons Jon Arbuckle - D, DB, B, x/D, DF, F, z (Note: Jon can be hit, but when hit, he turns into a Garfield clone, hence needing to be fixed) A common speculation of the problem is that the anim is wrong. The anim was 0. It was changed to 8600. To fix it, download him, use Fighter Factory, use this Garfield, go to constants, go to 8600 statedef and look said statedef.) 'Hypers' Hyper Combo - D, DF, F, x+y Coffee Rush - D, DB, B, x+y (Note: this hyper takes a lot of health, use it wisely) Palette Gallery Garfield pallete.png|''Default (Original colours)'' Garfield pallete1.png|''Nermal (Nermal's colours)'' Garfield pallete2.png|''Odie (Odie's colours)'' Garfield pallete3.png|''Green'' Garfield pallete4.png|''Comic (Garfield comic strip colours)'' Garfield pallete5.png|''Red'' Videos thumb|300px|leftCategory:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Garfield Characters Category:Cats Category:80's Characters Category:Animals Category:Edited Characters